ultimate bravo
by royal-badass2273
Summary: this is my season three to girls bravo with secrets and surprises
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Bravo: Chapter 1 new beginings are bravo

This girls bravo story begins 2 after Miharu is rescued from Seiren and Yukina moves in with Yukinari

"YUKINARI MY LOVE"! A blonde haired girl yells out loud.

"L-Lisa let me go I have to get ready for school" Yukinari says while trying to get away from Lisa.

Why would you want to go to school when you I could stay here in bed together? B-Because we cant we have to go to school.

"Aaaaahhhhhh get away from me" a brunette girl screams down in Yukinari's living room.

"Kirie" Yukinari yells out while dashing down the stairs to the living room where Kosame was in pursuit of Kirire.

"Don't be afraid Miss Kirire" Kosame says with a naught look on her face.

"Yukinari help me" Kirire says in fear of Kosame

Yukinari then jumps on Kosame's back and makes her fall over. Wasting no time Yukinari grabs Kirire's hand runs out the front door with Kirire trying to get away from Lisa and Kosame. Not shortly after Kosame and Lisa run after them yelling come back my love at Yukinari and Kirire.

"They never give do they" Kirire says.

I don't think they ever will. If we don't do some thing they'll catch us.

"We'll lose them in the park" Yukinari quickly says

"Yukinari, Yukinari were are you my soul mate" Lisa yells out

"Were are you Miss Kirire" Kosame says sadly.

Look like there finally gone Yukinari. Yea looks like it. Kirire heart starts execrate and her face turning red while looking at her which was being held by Yukinari. Kirire starts to think what to do and what to say. While look at yukinari she noticed his allergy was not acting up. Yukinari starts to look at there hands and then at Kirire who was blushing.

"SORRY YUKINARI" Kirire say out loud while pulling her arm quickly

It's ok Kirire. It looks like their gone Yukinari. Yea it looks like it. Hey Yukinari I've been meaning to ask you where the others are. They all went back to Seiren. Why are the planning on moving back there? No Yukina, Tomoka, and Koyomi are coming back in three weeks. What about Miharu? Well she coming back in one month.

"One month why"? Kirire yells

Well it's about what happened last week when Kosmae was chasing you in my house. When you touched me my allergy didn't come out and I think Miharu got a little jealous. I talked to her about in and I told her we should start over as friends. So is that's why she went back to Seiren. Yes but its for a little while. Well Yukinari I think we should go now.

"Kirire wait" Yukinari said grabbing her hand.

Do you want to hand out later today? Kirire paused in silence. Her heart started to beat faster and faster red.

S-Sure Kirire said nervously with a little smile

"Great" Yukinari says with a smile we can go after school if we can make it. Yea we are pretty late no thanks to Kosmae and Lisa.

Later on in the day Yukinari finally mad it to school just in time for lunch. He went to the roof where he and his friends all was eat lunch. When he reached the top of the school there was a blond hair boy dressed in a white chasing after Kirire.

"Come on Kirire you no you can't resist me for ever" the blond haired boy said while running towards Kirire.

"Fukuyama, Go be resistant IN HELL" Kirire said angrily while punching Fukuyama in his stomach.

"Hi Kirire" Yukinari say calmly.

I see Fukuyama is on his regular schedule. Yea, so Yukinari were are we going today? Sorry I haven't thought any thing yet. Its ok we can just improvise.

"WAIT" Fukuyama says out loud.

You're going on a date with Punynari. No me and Yukinari are just going to hang out. Well can I come too? No because you'll just try touch Kirire. Well you got me there Punynari. Well fine I'll let you to go on your date alone.

"It's not a date" Yukinari and Kirire say in union.

Later that day after school Yukinari and Kirire were walking together around the park. After 30 minuets the both stopped walking and sat down on a bench close by and started to talk again.

Kirire is there someone you really like. What do you mean Yukinari? Is there somebody your in love with but your afraid to tell them? Well there is someone. So is there someone you love like that Yukinari? Yes and I'm going to tell her today before I leave. Leave but were are you going. Well I'm leaving for to months to visit my father. Oh I see so when do you leave? Today and Kirire can watch my house while I'm gone? Sure you can leave it up to me. Kirire there's something I have to tell you.

"Kirire I-I love you" said slowly

And without little hesitation Yukinari kissed Kirire and ran off. After Kirire couldn't see Yukinari any more while blushing she says "I love you too Yukinari"

Moments later Yukinari made it to his destination but it wasn't the airport instead his was at the Fukuyama instate were Yukinari stop in front of a woman in a maids outfit. Are you ready Mr Sasaki? Yes ma'am. Lilica does Fukuyama and Lisa know about this no I made sure they don't know I also took off for a vacation to help you. I'm sorry about that Lilica. Don't worry this is just my first vacation and I'm glad to help you. Thanks that means a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate bravo: Chapter 2

Its been a month and a half since Yukinari left with Lilica to train. Miharu and the others have already come back from serine and are with Kirire in Yukinari's house.

Kirire, Kirire its time for breakfast. When Kirire woke up there was a girl with blue hair standing above her. "Good morning Koyomi is everybody awake already". Yea and Hayate came over and gave us a letter Yukinari sent for us. Really what did it say? I don't know we didn't want to open it until you woke up. Well lets go see what it says. In seconds Kirire got of bed and ran down stairs for she could read the letter.

When Kirire got down stairs girl with pink hair jumped on he with a big smile on her face. "Miharu get off me". I'm sorry I was just glad you were up for we could read Yukinari's letter sent us. I'm glad to but can you get off me for we can open it.

"WAIT" Lisa screamed at the top of her lungs. "I think I should be the one to open it and read it". "And why is that" Kirire said angrily. Because I am his soulmate and he problem sent it just for me. If he sent it just for you then why didn't Hayate just give to you? Lisa stood their in silence.

"Maybe you should let Koyo read it she is the nicest and the most trust worth person that Tomo knows". I don't know if I can. Stop being such a wimp Koyo you're the only person that can do this because Tomo cant read all the word on the letter.

"WHAT" everybody said out load. You read it already. Relax boob monster Tomo didn't read all of it. Because you can't read very well. Look what's done is done so just let Koyo read the stupid thing. Well you do have a point Koyomi are you ready? Yes I'm ready. Koyomi then began to read the letter.

_Hello everybody I hope you having a god time without me and I hope you haven't destroyed my house too. I really miss you and I can't wait to come back. I hope Fukuyama hasn't tried to harass any of you. And if run out of money there's a box at the top of my closet full of money if you need if for food or other supplies. There are also some more presents for you all in the attic. Cant wait to see you all again bye._

"Wow my soulmate got me a present this the bets day in my life". Yea this poyon outfit is amazing. No way Yukinari got me tickets to go see the baseball game in eight weeks. Why are there two tickets? Look there's a letter with it.

_Make sure you don't go without me Kirire._

"Are you and Yukinari going on another date when he comes back" Lisa said in an angered voice. "Another date" Koyomi echoed. Yes as in there second date. Me and Yukinari never went on a date. Yes you before Yukinari left. I know because I saw you. Yea right your lying. But I have witness Hayate, Kosmae, and my brother. But that wasn't even a date.

"Then why did you kiss him" Lisa said narrowing her eyes at Kirire. I didn't kiss him because he kissed me. And why is that. If you quit pestering then I'll tell you. Fine but I want every detail.

"Ok" Kirire said after taking a deep breath. She explained to them about everything from start to finish. "No I can't believe" Lisa said with a frown. There's no way my Yukinari said he loved you it can't because I'm his soulmate not you. "So do you love Yukinari" Koyomi said curiously. "Come tell us" Miharu said. Well I guess you can say that. Don't worry Miharu its not over until marries one of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate bravo: Chapter 3

"Are you guys ready"? Not yet Kirire. What if we just split up and go get the stuff we need. That's a good idea Miharu. Hey guys me and Miharu are going ahead. Lisa coming down stairs "no need were all done". But were still splitting up Lisa for we can cover more ground. Well fine then my group is Ebi, Koyomi, and I.

"Ok good Miharu, Tomoka, and I will get the food and drinks". So well get the supplies. Make sure if you see my brother make sure you alert the leader of you group. If everybody's ready than lets go.

"Kirire what do you think we should make for Yukinari". "I don't know but something that will make him never want to leave again" Kirire said with a big smile. Hey Kirire do you think Yukinari still likes me. I'm sorry but I really don't know he probably does. But if he likes me and you what are we suppose to do. Well we fight for him I guess. "Fight" Miharu echoed. So we have fight for Yukinari but I can't win your to strong Kirire. No Miharu not that kind of fight. We just have to see who he loves the most. Ok then I make sure I won't lose than.

"You two need to shut up" Tomoka said under her breath

"Ooohhh, I can't wait until my darling Yukinari comes back tomorrow". Lisa maybe we should be a little more quite everyone's staring at us. Yea you're right. Hey Koyomi is there a guy that you're in love with. Um, no I'm not very comfortable around boys. But you're not scared of Yukinari. Well he's not like other guys. I don't understand how is that. For one thing Yukinari is nice and he's not a pervert like the rest of them. So does that mean you like Yukinari? Yes but only as a friend well that's great because I have only two rivals to deal with instead of three.

After several hours they were all done and they re-grouped

So did you guys run into my brother? Nope, it was smooth sailing. So did you run in to him? If we did I think he wouldn't come close to us. Why? Because I had Hayate and Kosame for protection. Enough taking we have to start cooking. Yea your right Miharu lets get started. About an hour later they were still cooking and getting stuff ready when they heard the door open. They all came to see who it was but they couldn't see his face because of the hood over his head. They then followed him up stairs they stopped as he entered Yukinari's room.

"Kirire" Lisa said in a low voice. Can you go see who that is? Why me? Because you're the strongest. Why can't you go you're the one that can use magic? "I'll go" Miharu said with a smile.

"No wait" Kirire said with a frightened face. If you go in and he scares you the house might blow up. Well who's going to go thin? I guess its up to me like you said I am the strongest. Kirire started to walk in the room. When she was in the others followed be hind her. After waiting a few seconds she creped up to the bed were the man was sleeping. She looked over to see his face and hugged him.

"Kirire what are you doing" Lisa said confused

"Kirire let me go" the man said trying to gasp for air. Sorry Yukinari I'm just glad to see you. "Y-Yukinari" the others said while jumping on him. Can you girl please get off me please. Yukinari than got up and went down stairs. The girls rushed down stairs to Yukinari. Yukinari what happened to you. Oh sorry I didn't tell you girls yet well I didn't tell all of you. What do you mean Koyomi said. Well Tomoka knew were I really was I had to bribe her not to tell any one.

"So were did you go and how did you get so tall and buff" Lisa said with a naughty look on her face. Yukinari then explained where he was and how he grow while training with Lilica. So why didn't you tell me before you left. Lilica told me not to let anyone know for there would be any detraction. Oh I understand.

"Hold on you still have some explaining to do" Lisa said angrily. Explain what exactly. You and Kirire kissing. S-So you found out Yukinari said while hesitating. Maybe some time tomorrow I am really tired goodnight.

The next day…..

"Yukinari wake up its time for school" Miharu said with a big smile. I'm not going to school today Miharu. But you have to you already missed two months. Ok I'll go to school today. Great now hurry up and get ready and Lisa already made breakfast. Ok I'll be down in a few minuets.

Yukinari I hope you're hungry and now that you're up we can talk about everything. Ok we'll talk but only one two conditions.

"Ok what are they" Kirire said narrowing her eyes at Yukinari. "First, you have to promise not to get angry and attack me. Second we'll talk about it together on a date. "WAIT" Kirire yelled, why does it has to be all of us on one date. Because it will faster and less complicated with all on one date. "Ok well do it on one condition" Lisa said "you have to give us a kiss on the lips". Ok but only after school.

After everyone agreed on everything they all left for school together. When they made it to school they all went to class were more trouble was just about to stir up.

"KIRIRE" Fukuyama yelled while running towards them "its time for cope together in the bonds of love. While leaping in the air toward Kirire who was about to hit Fukuyama a fist out of nowhere hit Fukuyama and sent him flying. When Kirire turned her head she notice it was Yukinari's hand that stopped Fukuyama.

"Kirire" Yukinari said with a calm voice "don't worry about him I'll handle it if anyone ruins our day" Kirire who started to blush thanked Yukinari. So you two are going on another date. What are you talking about? Don't play dumb with me Punynari before you to went on a date and he kissed you am I right. "Yes" Yukinari said confidently. So then that leaves me and Miharu alone together. "Nope were all going on a date with Yukinari" Miharu said happily. What are you talking about? Me, Kirire, and Lisa are going on a date together with Yukinari and he promised all of us a kiss on the lips too.

"What did you just say Lisa" Fukuyama said angrily "Punynari you will not be going on a date with my little sister and I'll make sure of that.

"Yukinari" Kirire whispered "what are we going to do about him". "Don't worry we can just lose him on the way home". Maybe we should break his legs. Don't you think that's a little to harsh. No! Besides he won't do anything now he'll just try to mess up the date so well worry about it then.

Later that day after school Yukinari met up with his friends and they all went home to change and get ready for there date. Following close behind them was none other than Fukuyama. "Hehehehe I'm going to make sure your date doesn't go well today Punynari." "Lisa do you think you do something about your brother he's following us." "Of course, Hayate makes sure my brother doesn't interfere with our date today." "Yes mam' and Mr. Sasaki watch your back Kosame is after you for kissing Kirire." "Don't worry I can handle her" Yukinari said with a wink.

"Well were finally here" Yukinari said with a loud happy voice. "So this is where we're eating but Yukinari it's so expensive" Kirire said staring at the building. Don't worry I've saved up enough money for all of us. Are you sure Yukinari you're already so nice to us. Don't worry this is to show all of you how much I care about you. All of the girls start to blush and they thank Yukinari and headed in the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Ultimate bravo: Chapter 4

"Wow there's a lot of food here" miharu said with amazement. "You girls should go find us some seats I'll get us some food from the buffet." "Okay well see you there" Kirire said. "So Kirire who do you think Yukinari likes the most Lisa said with curiosity." "Well…" said smiling "most likely me since I knew him longest"

"I don't think so" Lisa said

"And why is that" Kirire ask angrily

"Well if you think about it Miharu and I have a better chance."

"How come"

"Well because if you think about it you never gave Yukinari much attention right miharu"

"Right"

"Well that may be so but he told me he loved me and kissed me on the lips"

"It doesn't matter because he'll kiss me soon"

"But mine is better because it was his first kiss with someone and if he chose to kiss me I must be special to him"

Lisa started to get angry and was about to yell but Yukinari came to the table. "So what were you girls talking about?" "We were talking about witch one of us you love the most" Miharu said with a smile. "So witch one of us do you like the most Yukinari?" Kirire said while blushing. "Well I guess I don't know." "What do mean you don't know?" Lisa said. "Well it's quite difficult because you're all so beautiful and kind I guess you can say I love all of you and that's why we needed to talk." "Well looks like it's a battle between us three for Yukinari's love." "Make that the four of us" a girl with silver hear said they all turned to see it was Yukina. "Hi Yukina what took you so long?" Yukinari said. "There's no need for you to be here because Yukinari already picked us three". "No there's four of us because I was with Yukinari during his training and than that's when he told me every thing at first I was mad at him so he went on a date with me and that's when he told me he loved me too and I also stole a kiss from him." Lisa began to get mad but calmed down and said. "Well may the best woman win and Yukinari I think its time for our kiss." "Oh yea right" "me first miharu said pushing" Lisa out of the way and she kiss Yukinari. Lisa than got up and charged at Miharu with anger but before she could reach Yukinari got in front of Lisa and kissed her. She started to blush. After they were done eating Kosame and Fukuyama were waiting on them out side.

"PUNINARI THIS IS THE DAY YOU DIE FOR KISSING MY SWEET SISTER" Fukuyama said out loud.

"AND ALSO FOR TAKING MISS KIRIRE FROM ME" Kosame said yelling with burning fury.

"I was never yours to begin" with Kirire said

"Don't you girls worry I will personally take care of them. First I will take you on Fukuyama" Fukuyama charged at Yukinari and when he got close to Yukinari he was sent flying. "Ok it's your turn Kosame and Kirire I'm going to need your help."

"Ok I'll help you." Kosame then charged at Yukinari and when she was half way to him Yukinari push Kirire in front of hi and ripped off her shirt. At the site of Kirire breast Kosame fell unconscious with her nose bleeding after that Yukinari quickly took of his shirt and put in Kirire.

"Sorry Kirire but that was the only way I could beat her without hitting I understand if you want to hit me now". Kirire stood there looking at Yukinari she walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry you can make up to me by letting move in with you."

"If you're moving in so am I" Lisa said.

"Alright you can all move in with me but Kirire do you think your mom will let Koyomi Ebi and Tomoka stay at you house."

"Of course she would"

"Then it's settled your all living at my place from now on"


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimate Bravo: chapter 5

"Yukinari can I sleep with you tonight" Yukina said looking sad.

"Sorry Yukina but you can't" Yukinari said.

"Please just for tonight I just had a nightmare" said crying.

Yukinari looked at Yukina and sign "Ok but only tonight."

"Thanks Yukinari" Yukina said crawling into Yukinari's bed and cuddled with him. While Yukina was cuddling with him he jumped out of bed. "Yukina what was that". "Oh don't worry about that it was just my breast they just got bigger" "I'm sorry if their bothering you". No its ok Yukinari said getting back in the blushing and cuddling up with Yukina and falling asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Kirire and Lisa said yelling at Yukina who was still in bed with Yukinari.

"YUKINA YOU KNOW THE RULE NO SNEEKING IN YUKINARIS ROOM" Kirire yelled

"But I didn't Yukinari let me sleep with him" Yukina said still holding Yukinari half asleep.

"LIKE HELL HE DID THERE IS NO WAY MY YUKINARI WOULD LET YOU SLEEP WITH HIM" Lisa yelled

"You know you girls shouldn't be yelling" Yukinari said "and its true I did let Yukina sleep with me."

So it's true, and you even did dirty thing with her and not me Lisa said crying but I'll for give you if I could come sleep with you tonight and me and you could some thing even dirtier"

Lisa what are you talking about she only had a nightmare

"THEN WHY IN THE HELL IS SHE NAKED" Kirire yelled

"What are you talking about" Yukinari turning around seeing Yukina naked. He sign and said calmly "Yukina can you put on some clothes"

"So it's true you did do some thing with her" Kirire said looking sad

"Of course not…. It's just not the first time cuddled with Yukina while she was naked" Yukinari said

"So you did this before" Kirire said narrowing her eyes at Yukinari

"Yea it was when Lilica was training me in that weird dojo…. Except last time both of us were naked" Yukinari said while blushing

"So you did do something dirty" Lisa said while crying again

"No we didn't it was for survival and it was all Lilica's idea" Yukinari said

"What do you mean?" Kirire said.

"Well it was the survive training and Lilica took all of our clothes so me and Yukina had to cuddle for warmth and that's it I swear."

"Okay if you say so but I want the same treatment Yukinari" Lisa said with a smile.

"Okay" Yukinari said.

"You're agreeing to it" Kirire said.

"Well if I don't I'm sure she would find a way to do, and besides we have to get ready for school" Yukinari said walking out of his room.

"Ok then we'll talk about it later" Kirire said with anger.

After eating and getting ready they all left for school. While walking it was awkwardly quite. When they half way to school Kirire got closer Yukinari and held his arm. After that the other girls started walk by and hold him. When they where just a few steps away from school Yukinari stopped and so did the girls.

"I've been thinking and I don't want any of you around me today" Yukinari said "and don't take it the wrong way I just need you girls not to talk to me or hang around me to day".

"Then why don't you want us around" miharu said looking sad

For it will not seem like I'm protected and I'm sure someone will ask why your not hanging around me and they come and they'll think I'm unprotected.

"Who are they?" Kirire said with curiosity

"All of the girls and the guys who bullied me and for one I'm going to make sure they don't bother me again" Yukinari said with an evil smile "and you girls need to act like you don't like me you can even say bad thing about me, so can I count on you girls"

"You can Yukinari leave it to us"

Once they enter the school Yukinari was by himself and the girls were with other. Some people looked at Yukinari who looked sad. Before Yukinari got to class some guys walked up to him

"What's up Sasaki the" biggest one said

What do you want?

"I don't think you should be acting all tough because we know about you and your girl friends

"What are you talking about?"

"Look every body knows that they all hate you now the skinny one said

"And who cares I don't need them" Yukinari said looking down

"Well it doesn't mater does it because they aren't protecting you any more so we got some homework that needs to be done you got that" the big said

"Yea sure I'll have it done by the end of the day and I'll meet you at the park today" Yukinari said looking scared

"Good we always new you were still loyal us see you at the park you little bitch" one of the guys said

When the boys left Yukinari started to smile. During lunch some girls came up to Yukinari and demanded Yukinari see them after class. He told them yes and the girls left and Yukinari started to smile again. After class was over Yukinari waited in class of the girls. When they came in they saw Yukinari smiling.

Looks like you happy to see us again so you can get started on our clean up duty.

Yukinari just sat there and started to laugh. While he was laughing his teacher walked in the room.

Sasaki what are you laughing about hurry up and finish these girls work and then clean the board.

Yukinari stopped laughing and got out of his seat and said "no, for once I'm saying no all of you can do you own damn work and don't bother trying to touch me cause it wont work.

One girl grabbed Yukinari's collar and tried to push him down but he caught her

What do you think your doing Yukinari, let me go.

Yukinari left and the started to walk away but stopped at the door

"You know that's the first time"…."I heard someone call me by my first name in years besides my friends and you girls left me alone just because you thought they where protecting me." I'll let you now that they really do still like me its just I asked them to act that way for I could show all of you bullies something and don't worry this right hear is my pay back now if you'll excuse me I have to go give some one there home work.

When Yukinari got to the park he saw lots of kids from school with cameras.

Your late Sasaki, now where's our home work

Yukinari took out the papers and said "do you mean this" and tore the paper up "if you want your homework do it you're damn self".

"You little bitch; boys teach him a lesson" the big one said

All of the guys charged at Yukinari and all of the students started to record it. Yukinari looked at the guys charging at and the he took off his shirt and ran to them in a few minutes all of the guys were laying on the ground.

Yukinari walked to the big guy and told him "don't mess with me any more because theirs no way you can beat me"

The guy tried to punch Yukinari but it was stopped and he got punched in the stomach and fell to the ground.

After that Yukinari looked at the students and said "don't worry they'll be ok in about an hour or two" after saying that Yukinari was tackled by four girls.

"Yukinari are you ok" miharu said smiling

"Well I was until you girls tackled me" Yukinari said while laughing

"Sorry for that we just couldn't help it; I mean we didn't get to be together all day" Lisa said hugging him harder.

"Well we can spend tomorrow together than" Yukinari said.

"You promise" Yukina said looking in to Yukinari's eyes.

"Yea now let's go home I'm tired" Yukinari said smiling.

"Sure let's go" Kirire said after kissing Yukinari's cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Ultimate Bravo: chapter 6

"Yukinari wake up" Kirire said in a loving voice

"Get up my dear because to day it's just you and us" Lisa said smiling

"Yea with going to have fun with Yukinari" Miharu

"Come Yukinari don't be scared just touch our bodies" Yukina said

"Their all naked….is this a dream…..or is this real…..no this can't be real I know wouldn't do this or would she….. I guess there's one way to find out but if this is real…..I better get ready to defend my self" Yukinari thought to himself

Yukinari than reached out to Kirire and touched her breast. After Yukinari let go Kirire kissed him on the lips and after that the other girls left and he was left with Kirire on top of him. After the door closed Kirire started to kiss him again. After a few seconds she got of him and walked to the door and turned to Yukinari

"Its time for you to wake up Yukinari I'll see you next time"

"Wait Kirire" Yukinari said sounding sad

"KIRIRE" yukinari yelled while waking to see Kirire on top of him in his arm

"Yukinari" Kirire said blushing

"Sorry Kirire I just had a dream" Yukinari said blushing

"What was it about?"

"Oh nothing"

"But when I came in you keep calling my name and they you grabbed me" Kirire said blushing "so can you tell me the truth please"

"Yes but first were are the others"

"they just left to get some food for tonight, why?"

"Because they can't hear about this dream"

Yukinari than got up and sat up on the bed with Kirire and told her about the dream.

"So that's why you were calling my name" Kirire said blushing harder.

"No it not like that all we did was kiss" getting a little paranoid.

"But is that all you wanted"

"Well I guess it wasn't but I never had a dream like that before about any of you until now"

"Yukinari there's another reason I came in here"

"What is it?"

"Who did you fall in love with first?"

"Well you should know that, I see her every day"

"Oh so its miharu"

"Nope its you" Yukinari said smiling "you no Kirire you shouldn't think just because I fell in love with her doesn't mean that's the first girl I fell in love with"

Kirire looked at Yukinari and kissed him after awhile they stopped for some air and Kirire got on Yukinari and started to kiss him again. While they were kissing they both took off there shirt and Yukinari took off Kirire bra. After breaking the kiss she got off Yukinari and took off her skirt and Yukinari took of his pants Kirire pushed Yukinari on the bed and got on top of him….later Kirire woke up in Yukinari's arm who looking at Kirire.

"So Yukinari what do we do now"

"Well first we hide it from the others"

"Yea your right"

"And also tell them that I've chosen but not yet"

"Why not"

"Because Lisa would catch on"

"Yea your right"

"Well lets get dressed before the come back"

"First we need to take a bath I'm sure Lisa would smell me on you yea your right lets go"

"Do you mean together" blushing

"Yea why not" Yukinari said with a smile

"Okay" Kirire said with her face glowing red

"Yukinari Kirire where're back" Lisa said walking in the door.

"Hey where's Kirire "Miharu said

"She's taking a bath" Yukinari said

"You guys didn't do any the sexual did you?" Yukina said

"No we didn't but it almost happened" Yukinari said

"I cant believe her I knew we should have left her alone" Lisa said

"It's okay at least nothing happen" Yukinari said trying to calm them down

"Okay well start on dinner then" Miharu said

"Sure can't wait cause I'm hungry" Yukinari said with his stomach growling


End file.
